Percy Jackson and the S S Tipton
by A. R. Naylor
Summary: Percy Jackson boards the S. S. Tipton and makes friends and enemies.
1. Episode 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life on Deck, Disney does and Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson. Furthermore Rick Riordan is a much better author then I am and does Percy's narration brilliantly. So sorry if I mess it up. I did warn you though. I L-O-V-E Percy Jackson's narration so change whatever I write to match your impression of Percy would say. Also this is based off of Dink DeWitt's "Percy on Deck". I liked it but there was, um, some things I would change. Go read it, it's good. If you're still reading, which I don't understand why you would keep reading this disclaimer, I mean it's sooo long I just wanted to say, "Hey thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it."_

_This is what would have happened if Percy had joined instead of Marcus. If you don't remember Mrs. Pepperman has been on Parrot's Island, International Dateline, and The Wrong Stuff._

**Percy Jackson and the S. S. Tipton**

She had said, "I'm sorry, Percy, but you have to go to school and you've been kicked out of every school in the surrounding area."

I walked towards the bay.

"Give it a chance. You'll like it."

Up the ramp.

"And it's on a boat. You like boats. You'll get to be close to your dad"

And onto the S. S. Tipton. Mom was right I did like boats but I would have preferred to go to Camp Half Blood for the entire year then some dumb cruise ship. But I couldn't help but feel happy as I felt the energy of the ocean get absorbed in me.

I walked up to the registration desk and said "Percy Jackson" to the short man behind it with the name tag that said Mr. Moseby. He nodded and started frantically typing on his computer.

"Oh, you're a student here," he said. He said it like I had just given him a candy bar made of metal. "Wonderful. You'll be rooming with Zack Martin. Joy." I swear everything he just said was sarcastic. I wasn't even sure if I really was rooming with "Zack Martin". He then gave me the key and I left.

I went down to my room and knocked twice before letting myself in. The first thing I noticed was the place looked as if a hellhound had got loose and was roaming around the small cabin. The second thing I noticed was that both of the beds seemed like they had been used and I had no clue which one was mine. And the third thing I noticed was the giant Z on the wall made of CDs.

Considering I didn't know where to put my stuff, sleep, or even walk I decided to go on a quest for my room mate. I put my stuff down by the door on a dirty clothes pile and left. I was leaving at the same time as a blond kid right across the hall. Considering he lived right across the hall I decided he might know where my room mate was.

"I'm looking for Zack Martin," I said to him when he turned around from his door.

"Zack? Why?" he said.

"We're room mates," I said pointing to the cabin door.

"I'm sorry. I use to share a room with Zack, it wasn't pleasant. He's working, I'll take you up to where he is," the kid said. "I'm Cody by the way."

"Percy," I said. And we both left to go find Zack.

Cody led me to a smoothie stand where a kid who looked exactly like him was working. _Twins_, I thought, _he's going to introduce me to his twin_.

"This is Zack," Cody said referring to his twin. I nodded. "Zack, this is Percy."

"Yeah," I said. "I'm your new room mate."

"New room mate! I had no idea I was getting a new room mate!" he yelled taking the news well.

"Right," I said. "And I hate to disturb you and everything but, um, where am I supposed to sleep."

"Can you sleep on the sky deck?" he asked.

"I meant in the cabin," I said.

He sighed. "I'll be done in a few minutes, I'll help you then," he said and turned to his other customers, mostly the girls.

"Sorry, my brother is a jerk," Cody said. "Here let me introduce you to some of my friends while we wait for him." He led me to two girls. One with black hair that curved down her face and down her shoulders who was wearing sunglasses and laying down on a pool lounge. The other had straight dirty blond hair and was standing and talking to her. "This is Bailey and this is London. London, Bailey, this is Percy."

"Well, will you tell him to move he's blocking my sun," London, who was the one laying down, said. I moved out of her way but silently prayed Apollo would burn her.

"Hi, Percy. You a new student?" asked Bailey with a slight southern accent.

"Bailey's my girlfriend," Cody said sending Bailey into a hysteria of the weirdest laugh I've ever heard.

"Yeah, I am. I'm Zack's new room mate," I said. She nodded in understanding.

"You'll like Seven Seas High," she said.

"I don't typically like school," I said honestly. Both Cody and her gasped as if I had just insulted their mom. I felt like I should come up with a reason so I said, "I'm dyslexic."

"What's dyslexic?" London asked.

"It's where you can't read very well," Bailey said.

"Oh, I'm dyslexic too," London said.

"No, Percy can't read very well because his brain isn't wired that way. You can't read very well because you never bothered to learn," Cody said.

By that time Zack had finished what he was doing and was coming over. "You ready?" he asked me.

"I'll have to introduce you to Woody later," Cody said.

"Okay, see you later, Cody," I said and I left with Zack.

When we got to the room Zack pointed to the bed on the left and said, "That's my bed. You can have the other one once I get rid of all the candy and chips I was hiding in there. Just so you know, I'm not too happy about getting a room mate."

"Well, I'm not super thrilled about it either. I'd rather be at camp with my girlfriend. The only thing that's good about this is that it's on the ocean," I said. I didn't like Zack. I wasn't sure if he was what he looked like he was. I was going to be sleeping with Riptide just in case.

"Is she hot?" he asked.

"Who?" I said.

"Your girlfriend, you said you'd rather be at camp with your girlfriend," he said.

"Annabeth is an amazing warrior and a brilliant girl," I said not liking the way he asked if my girlfriend was hot.

"I personally prefer the dumb girls," he said.

"Of course you do. If you don't mind, I'm going to go ahead and unpack," I said.

"Cool, I'm going to fill the hot tub with worms," he said taking a bucket of worms with him.

As soon as he was gone I went to the bathroom. I turned on the sink and attempted to shine a light into water. I had managed to make a rainbow. I grabbed a golden drachma and threw it into the rainbow and said, "Oh goddess, accept my offering. Annabeth Chase." There she was sitting on a bed reading a book. "Annabeth," I called.

She looked up started, "Oh, Percy. How are you? Where are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm on the S. S. Tipton, you know, I was telling you about it."

"Right. What's up?"

"I think my room mate might be a monster in disguise," I said.

"Really? What gives you that impression?" she asked.

"I get really bad vibes from him. My senses are way awake since I'm on the ocean. I wish Grover or Tyson were here, they'd know," I said.

Annabeth nodded, "I see."

"Hey, Percy," I heard Cody's voice and a knock on the door.

"I got to go," I said.

"Percy, be careful," she said before I turned off the water.

"Hey Cody," I said opening the door.

"Who were talking to?" he asked.

"My mom, she was on the phone," I lied.

"Oh. Do you need any help unpacking? I brought Bailey," he said. And right on cue Bailey appeared over his shoulder waving at me.

"Yeah, sure that would be nice," I said.

For the next couple of weeks I made friends with Cody and Bailey. They were both very nice to me and tried to help me with my assignments. Cody was a little arrogant about his intelligence and sometimes would brag about how much he knew but when it came to it he was a good guy to hang around. Bailey rarely bragged about how smart she was but it was quite obvious. She never wants to hurt anyone and is always really nice to me. And since she grew up on the farm she used a lot, and I mean a lot, of what I would call "farm phrases."

They both seemed very interested in Annabeth. It seems to me like Annabeth, Cody, and Bailey would be good friends if they met. All three of them were really smart and nice. Bailey insisted that one day she would have to meet Annabeth and Cody was in on it too. When I told Annabeth about Cody and Bailey, she agreed with them. She wanted to meet them too. I'm keeping constant communication with Annabeth, whenever I get the chance I send her an iris message, that is if I have a gold drachma. I miss her like crazy.

Zack, on the other hand, gets more and more on my nerves every day. I'm still totally convinced he's a creature of some sort and I don't get along with him at all. And it's quite obvious he's not so fond of me either. Besides normal room mate stuff, we don't normally see each other or talk that often. But when we do I can feel the waves hit the boat much harder. I try to calm down, I'm not used to being constantly on the sea and willing it every time I get angry. We look forward to the day that we don't have to be room mates anymore.

He spends most of his time with Woody and has convinced Woody that I am Hades himself. Not that I really care, I've actually only talked to Woody once.

Honestly while school has sucked, no surprise, I love being on the boat. I can always tell where I am, I feel much closer to my dad, and I always feel so alive. Sometimes we are able to go swim in the ocean and I will jump in and feel the sweet ocean swirl around me, I will sit down there for hours at a time and sometimes my dad will talk to me. Although I'm mad at my mom for sending her away from me, it's great to be close to my dad.

It was about a month after I started Sea School when it happened. Zack, the clever prankster that he is, decided he was sick of me and was going to pull a prank on me. I found out later that he was planning to move my bed to the middle of the sky deck with a sign next to me that said "I'm a Loser. Wanna see." But his plan fell through.

He set a silent alarm to wake him up and started to come over to bed and grabbed the foot of bed and I woke up. I immediately swung Riptide towards the enemy and went right through him.

"What the heck, man?" he yelled backing up.

"Sorry," I said, "I uh thought uh you were uh attacking me."

"What? What kind of person sleeps with a sword? What the heck? You could of hit me with that!" he said. I thought about the last comment. I had hit him and because it was made of celestial bronze he had gone right through it. Turns out he wasn't a creature of some sort, boy was I wrong.

"Right. Sorry, Zack," I said.

He started to back up and go back to his bed slowly backing up keeping his eyes on me the whole time. I turned away from him so I could cap Riptide without him seeing.

The next day I overheard Zack talking to Cody, Bailey, London, and Woody. "The guy sleeps with a sword. I mean an actual full-grown length sword. Who does that?"

That's when an old lady who I had heard the kids call Mrs. Pepperman came up to me. "Young man will you help me up the stairs?"

"I'm kinda busy right now. Can you ask someone else?" I said wanting to hear more of the conversation.

"Nooooo. You," she said. She had a cane so I decided to help her up the stairs.

"Thank you young man," she screeched turning into a large sea creature.

I pulled out Riptide. "I knew there was something up with this ship," I yelled at her. I went straight forward but she tried to bite me. There was something dripping off her teeth, poison probably. I avoided that and jumped on her back and slammed Riptide into her back. She turned into golden dust. And I capped Riptide back up.

Unfortunately while fighting London had walked in. "Wow, you must have been really mad at that old lady. I don't blame you, her outfit was hideous." Great. Another reason for people to think I was a freak not only did I sleep with a sword I also attacked random old ladies.

That's when Zack, Cody, Woody, and Bailey walked in. "Percy, you won't believe it Zack actually thinks that you attacked him with a sword last night."

"He did," Zack exclaimed.

"Right, and you're absolutely sure you weren't just dreaming?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, Zack, it does sound like it was just a dream," Bailey agreed.

"Speaking of dreams, I just had the strangest one. I had a dream where Percy attacked an old lady," London said. How could she think that was a dream? It just happened. But I didn't comment. It looked like for once I wasn't going to be considered a freak and keep my new friends.


	2. Episode 2 Part 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians which belongs to Rick Riordan. Or the Suite Life on Deck which belongs to Disney._

_Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update. It really was intended to be a one shot but I wrote it before I knew what a one shot was. But after all the nice reviews, story alerts, and story favorites I figured I better continue writing for you guys. Plus since this was so liked I also decided to make it more accurate by both reviewing Percy Jackson and The Suite Life on Deck. Also this will be the last episode, I don't think I can write anymore. But I'll probably do it in multiple parts._

_Once again Marcus never joined the crew and Bailey and Cody are still together. Also Zack and Maya aren't together. It basically takes place right after the first story._

**Percy Jackson and the S. S. Tipton Ep. 2 Part 1**

I pulled myself back onto the boat using a little bit of the current from the ocean. "Thanks Dad," I whispered as a pulled myself over.

I hadn't really seen him but by being in the ocean I felt free and connected to him. It had been a tough week: midterm tests and projects, having to deal with my room mate, and making a few more enemies. It was nice to get away and be refreshed by the coolness of the ocean.

I backed up a little letting myself linger on the sights of the ocean a little bit longer. That's when I hit into Zack, my room mate. "Zack!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know how you do it. I don't know where you got that sword. I don't know how you dive into the ocean and still manage to get back onto the ship. And I don't know how you manage to do it without getting wet. But mark my words, Jackson, I will find out," he said as he turned to walk away.

I sighed a sigh of relieve. Although Zack did and is still trying to convince everyone that I wasn't normal I knew that they wouldn't believe him. Needless to say Zack and I don't get along. I wandered after him back into our room. He just looked at me before he closed his eyes. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Is today the day?" Cody asked me, sitting down at the table I was sitting at.

I nodded quickly.

"That's so exciting. I'm so excited to meet her," Bailey said grabbing Cody's arm.

"There she is," I said to them. She walked across the Sky Deck, the sea breeze blowing her blond hair all about her. "Annabeth!" I yelled. She smiled when she saw me.

"Percy!" she yelled as she started to run towards her. I grabbed her and we kissed.

"Ugh, get a room," Zack said passing me as he walked to his shift.

"Who was that?" Annabeth asked looking at him.

"Oh, that was Zack. You know the one I was telling you about," I said.

"Your room mate who can see through the mist?" she said.

"Yep. Here's some other people I want you to meet," I said grabbing her hand and leading her to where Cody and Bailey sat. "Annabeth, this is Cody."

"Nice to meet you. Percy's told us a lot about you," Cody said shaking her hand.

"And this is Bailey."

"Hi," she said simply.

"It's nice to meet you guys too. I'm glad Seaweed Brain has stayed out of trouble long enough for him to make friends," she said.

"Whatever," I said. "Miss Tutweiller doesn't like me."

"Wait, Seaweed Brain?" I heard Zack ask as he picked up cups. "Is that because he swims in the ocean?"

"Uh, no, it's because his brain is completely made of seaweed," Annabeth said.

"Should I give you a tour?" I asked Annabeth.

"Absolutely," she said. And we were off.


End file.
